The Goddess Who Fell
by Lady Keiko Niwa
Summary: We all know the story of creation, but few knew what happened ater. This is the true story of heartbreak, sorrow, and pain. I accidently errased this, but am reposting. Rating for later chapters.
1. Preface

A/n - Plz do not crucify me for spelling; I'm a bad speller. Some of the beginning of this story comes from the Japanese story of creation the rest, except some of the gods names, is my own idea. Also, I do not own Inu Yasha (though I wish I did) or any of its characters. Enjoy.

2 A/N – Okay I accidentally erased this though I did not mean too. You are all lucky I printed a hard copy because I've been transcribing since, though I deserve any flames for my bad behavior because I can't remember my original summary and that's bad as I have photo graphic memory and remember only my fingers as I typed – not all that helpful. Because of this I had the chance to edit, edit I did, not much though. Enjoy.

Preface: The True Story

We all know the story of creation, a story of heart break and sorrow. This story started with the first gods.

The first gods Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi summoned two divine beings into existence, the male Izanagi and the female Izanami, and charged them with creating the first land. To help them do this, Izanagi and Izanami were given a spear decorated with jewels, named Ame-no-nuboko. The two deities then went to the bridge between heaven and earth and churned the sea below with the spear. When drops of salty water fell from the spear, Onogoroshima was created. They descended from the bridge of heaven and made their home on the island.

Eventually they wished to be mated, so they built a pillar called Ame-no-mihashira and around it they built a palace called Yahiro-dono. Izanagi and Izanami circled the pillar in opposite directions, and when they met on the other side, Izanami spoke first in greeting. Izanagi didn't think that this was the proper thing to do, but they mated anyhow. They had two children, Hiruko and Awashima, but they were born deformed and are not considered deities.

They put the children into a boat and set them out to sea, then petitioned the other gods for an answer as to what they did wrong. They were told that the male deity should have spoken first in greeting during the marriage ceremony. So Izanagi and Izanami went around the pillar again, this time Izanagi speaking first when they meet, and their marriage was then successful. From their union were born the ōyashima, or the "great eight islands" of the Japanese chain. They bore six more islands and many deities.

Izanami died giving birth to the child Kagu-Tsuchi or Ho-Masubi. She was then buried on Mt. Hiba. So angry was Izanagi at the death of his wife that he killed the newborn child, thereby creating dozens of deities.

Izanagi lamented the death of Izanami and undertook a journey to Yomi to save his wife. Quickly, he searched for Izanami and found her. At first, Izanagi could not see her at all for the shadows of Yomi hid her appearance well. Nevertheless, he asked her to return with him. Izanami spat out at him, informing Izanagi that he was too late. She had already eaten the food of the underworld and was now one with the land of the dead. She could no longer return to the living, as were the laws of heaven.

Izanagi was shocked at this news but he refused to give in to her wishes of being left to the dark embrace of Yomi. While Izanami was sleeping, he took the comb that bound his long hair and set it alight as a torch. Under the sudden burst of light, he saw the horrid form of the once beautiful and graceful Izanami. She was now a rotting form of flesh with foul creatures running over her body.

Crying out loud, Izanagi could no longer control his fear and started to run, intending to return to the living and abandon his death-ridden wife. Izanami woke up shrieking and indignant and chased after him. Wild shikome, foul women and servants of Izanami, also hunted for the frightened Izanagi, instructed to bring him back.

Izanagi burst out of the entrance and quickly pushed a boulder in the mouth of the Yomotsuhirasaka. Izanami screamed from behind this impenetrable barricade and told Izanagi that if he left her she would destroy 1,000 residents of the living every day. He furiously replied he would give life to 1,500 in the same day.

What few know is what happened after.

The great god Inari and his kitsune freed the entrapped goddess, whose anger melted away the rotting flesh turning it into immortal flesh immune to rotting, her once rich honey turned midnight black, eyes at one time green now sapphire blue, and her complexion was no longer sun-kissed; it was pale. Inari not knowing this new beauty for who she was, asked her to identify herself.

Izanami's only reply was, "I am the goddess of the dead, and I seek Izanagi, god of creation."

Inari, taken back from the statement, took the new goddess to heaven where the gods were gathering to morn the passing of Izanami. Upon her entry of heaven, Izanami realized that the gods where in morning for her. Izanagi was speaking to the assembled gods of her greatness and beauty. Choosing to interrupt the assembled gods, and her mate, she spooked quietly carrying her voice above all.

"Why do you assemble for one who is not dead, but a true immortal? I, Izanami, goddess of creation and now the goddess of death, need not be mourned for I shall always live."

All the assemble gods and Izanagi, turned to view the new goddess to grace the halls of heaven. Izanagi looked at the dark beauty and hastily bit out, "you are not my wife and mate."

Izanami turned cold eyes upon him and said, "Oh, you traveled all the way to see my changing form, and in mid transformation you are disgusted with what you see and run from your wife and mate." Continuing she also stated, "I have come for you, not because I harbor felling for you, but because in your haste to leave you ate the food of my land and hence belong to me. No one but I knew of this dear brother."

In a fit of rage Inzangi screamed, "I disclaim everything you state heathen!"

Amarerasu, ruler of the gods and the goddess of the sun, looked to Fukurokuju, god of wisdom and longevity, to settle the matter of the goddess claim of being Izanami by consulting his sacred book tie to his staff.

As all looked on, Fukurokuju summoned the book to open to the page of the goddess who stood before him. He watched as the book that never lies opened to the page titled Izanami, goddess of creation. Next to that line goddess of death was added, and her name was no longer written in black, like the ones that can die, but gold of the immortals. After he finished peering into the book of life, Fukurokuju looked to the goddess and asked, "Izanami, how did you do it?"

Izanagi outraged that this creature was his beloved Izanami screamed, "I refuse to be mated to such a creature," and tried to storm away but was pinned to the spot by the new power of Izanami.

"Dear brother Fukurokuju, I gain this power by embracing the voice of the land Yomi. However, the power is so great that I can only stay on earth with the will of my mate or forced slumber," replied the quiet voice of Izanami, as she glared at her mate. "But, Izanagi ate the food of the dead on his haste out of Yomi and hence belongs to Yomi and me."

Izanagi, outraged, yelled, "I am the god of the living as well as creation, to live in Yomi is against all I stand for."

Tsukiyomi, god of the moon and mate of Amaterasu, said, "how 'bout an even trade." Noticing the squabbling between the two, "If we gods remove the mating of you siblings and give Izanami the power to walk the three lands on her own, Izanami could agree to remove Yomi's claim on Izanagi."

"I will on two conditions," answered the new goddess.

"Which are?" asked Amaterasu.

"The first I wish to change my name for I have reborn myself, and wish to go by a new name," she paused and silently closed her eyes for what she had to say next was hard to say. "And second the god Izanagi has now heard the call of Yomi through the tainted food he ate. Therefore the call he hears now will forever be with him. The claim of immediate death will be removed until a new god takes his place. He however could no longer be called a true immortal and must fear the blade of his enemy." She paused to make all hear her next words. "If he dies in battle I ask that I not be held responsible for any death not willed by my doing."

"You mean to say that should I fall in battle I will die, that is outrageous!"

For a fortnight the heavens debated the terms of the deal until both the disputing gods agreed on the original terms and Izanami's new law of Yomi. Which she made in the following statement; "As my mating was severed in my death so will everyone else's, no one except the holy rulers and their form of mating done by another will be exempt from this new law of Yomi."

After her words were heard by all Furkurokuju handed her the book of life with the instructions to cross out her name and put in a new one. After a few moments of quiet contemplation from the goddess, she wrote in the book her new name, and handed it back to him, thanking him for the chance to write the name herself.

She later left the heavens to travel the three lands in peace. After sometime she became lonely and went to the holy rulers once more. There she pleaded to be given mate who will not just love her beauty, but her mind and soul as well.

The holy rulers noticed that she looked as if she had nothing to cling to, no life to live as a goddess. The gods thought that her request was impossible and said no. At this the goddess grew in despair and refused to do her job. The gates of death closed and people lived in pain unknown to the living. People suffered the death of no death; people lived through things unmentioned. The gods knew that the goddess suffered from a broken heart and that the entire world would suffer should they let this continue.

Tsukiyomi said he shall take care of such dilemma by creating a mate fit for the goddess, and beseeched the brother of his wife, Susanoo, to aid him in tricking Izanagi to create a body fit for a god. Izanagi, believing to be making a body for Susanoo's expected heir, created the most perfect male he ever worked on. Once that was done and Tsukiyomi had the body, he took the body to Fukurokuju to give the body both a keen mind and Immortality, equal to almost any god. He then went to Kisshōten to bless the body with masculine beauty and male fertility. He then went to Ohoyamatsumi, the god of war, and ask to bless the soul with the way of the sword. Finally, he went to Benten to bless him with perfection in all things that flow (speech, words, eloquence, music, movement, etc.) and it allowed poison to flow freely in his veins.

After his travels to the gods for the blessings, he sat down and pondered his own gifts to male before him. He began by giving the male a soul of great power equal to the goddess of death so that they could be equals on the battle field. He then gave the body silver hair and gold eyes, much like his own. With a final touch, he placed his seal upon the forehead of the body. He then created a line of inu youkia, dog demons, to which the male to be born to. Demons, you see, were born to serve the goddess in both the land of the living and the dead. 'Yes,' he thought, 'her mate will be one to walk the both lands freely in life as a dog demon, the most loyal.'

Finished with his work he went, with the male and it ancestors, to Izanagi.

Arriving at Izanagi's home he said, "Izanagi, I beseech you to give life to this line of youkia blessed with my seal."

"Why," answered Izanagi, angered at being tricked into help the holy ruler at the beginning of his quest, "should I give life to them when that creatures mate is among them?"

"Because, Izanagi, this is not a request as you assume," stated Tsukiyomi with a board expression upon his features.

"You dare threaten me in my own home, oh holy ruler," came the seething reply.

"No, I merely state that you are a god who will one day go to yomi because you are no longer an immortal god. You will be replaced one day," called forth Tsukiyomi. "I just wonder do you wish for your death now."

Izanagi recognizing the threat for what it was said, "I shall do as you ask, but I shall place a curse upon this line that all male siblings shall hate each other and fight to the death. Let's hope you blessed the chosen mate well."

Satisfied, Tsukiyomi returned to heaven to tell the goddess of goddess of death that a mate for her shall be born in do time, sharing from what line and leaving out the curse of Izanagi. Grateful the goddess the goddess bowed and gave her thanks to the holy ruler. The whole of the world returned to it original course, but the minor pain experienced by all remained as a reminder that this all could happen again should the goddess wish to close her gates once more.

Before she left the heavens she turned to the holy ruler, and asked the only question that bothered her conscience. "How shall I know him?"

Tsukiyomi thought for a second knowing that the question was important for her heart to hope for the future and he said the only thing that made it all the more purfect, "you shall know him when he says, 'I follow the Creed of Death, for she is my mistress' in battle, and he carries my seal of blessing." Silence issued among the two and was broken by Tsukiyomi's question, "Dear goddess, what is it that you call your self now?"

Looking to the god that is her brother, she said, "I choose my name to be Kagome."

Plz, R&R! :P :3


	2. Some Thousand Years Pass

Some Thousand Years Pass…

He paced narrow walk way outside his mate's room hoping to hear cries of some unheard origin. She had gone into labor before dawn and he feared to lose both of the lives in there that he cared for, with how long this was taking it seemed likely. He paused to look at the sliver bird-like statue that sat upon one of the forest trees. It never moved, never blinked many said that it was there to watch over the lords of his house, it brought him a few minutes of calm.

It was beautiful spring night now the suns rays settling little more than a few hours ago and he could see the nights crescent moon rising in the sky above signifying its early hours. The nearby forest was alive with its many mysteries. The owls could be heard in the distance making ready their hunt for food. Deer could be seen from the corner of his eye from where he stood on the 4th floor balcony, but they were not his concern at this moment. He looked at the the door that kept him from his mates side and hated it.

The wait was unbearable.

A deep wind swept by over the forest bringing the sent of white jasmine and sweet thunderstorms to his nose. He knew this sent from years past; though it changed from time to time with owners changes. "Is it the wait or is it the uncertainty of their fate, dear friend?"

A wide and bitter smile marred his features, as he turned to stare at his old friend as she stood only four feet in front of him. She was beautiful in her midnight kimono highlighted by the silver under kimono that peaked out at the bottom by the wind. Pictures of forgotten times showed upon her kimono some in hues of purple, silver, black, and blue, the obi a simple silk cloth of silver with white flowers. She was a vision with her black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, yet it was a sin that she did not know it. She was standing at her side to him staring at the crescent moon, "Great goddess, it is the fear of losing them." She was here, he had to know why.

She did not move, and she did not respond in kind for quite some time.

"Milady, are you going to take them? Am I to be alone?" he was frustrated to no end, HE had to know.

She turned her head to fully see him, "You're never alone," the fear permeated the air, "but I wait for not your young my friend or your mate this night." She paused, "there is another."

The tension eased in the air but he had to know. "Who?"

"You shall see," remarked his old friend, in her hunting tone of mystery.

"Fair enough," he said with a wide smile. "How have you been these many centuries Kagome?" his smile growing a bit dim now that he directed his full attention to her. "How are your many siblings," he joked in light humor.

She turned closing the gap between then and embracing her old friend, "I've been well my duty is never boring these days with some humans in the land west of here at war with each other." Pulling back to taking in his aged face, "You, Jiro, are the favor of the gods of heaven, hell, and the beyond taking up their curious minds."

His mate's screams shattered the peaceful night instead of the joys cries of a new born that should come from the room behind him. He saw his old friend smile, and he knew she only smiled when life is born, or taken.

His eyes bleed red even with his friend earlier words. He was pissed, he was enraged, he was mad, he was … helpless to the musings of his own beasts demand to be with his mate.

Time slowed down as he turned and shredded the doors to the birthing room down. Once he was inside he was able to see his mate pushing out the other of two pups, the first being a male pup that gave off waves of power equal to the goddess outside, his white hair and golden eyes were a trade mark of his age old line. The second, a female, was not that far away in looks, however her power was lacking in comparison to her brothers, though she was strong in her own right.

The healer was shocked that his lord rushed in tearing down the door in the process, and knew the lord was not allowed in the room during the birth of the new pups. But he did not say a thing in fear for his life. Instead he handed the new born female to him to pacify his lords beast. His aid, a relative of the lord, held the male pup. He was not a man who dawdled in his duties but one who valued his life.

The desired effect was achieved.

"Sumi!" was all Jiro could manage for the moment as he stared into his daughters eyes while she purred in his arms, "their as beautiful as you are."

He could feel his friends aura enter the room slowly. He could feel his mate tension and fear as she watch the ancient goddess enter the room. He could hear the soft purr of his daughter instinctually turn to a small warning. His son stayed calm only the midwife started to whimper. The healer took on a sad look that he could mirror if he had not traveled for some time with the goddess centuries before. He knew their reaction was natural, but his son's was not.

"Their truly a testament of your line, Jiro, my friend," whispered Kagome for all to hear. "What will you name them?"

Looking deep in to his mate eyes to calm her fear, he responded, "The female shall be known as Leiko in honor of a dear friend we both traveled with once," he said sadly with a slight note of dismay.

He saw her glance to the side of her, "And the boy?"

At the moment that he was going to speak the midwife let out a small shriek of pain as she crumbled to the floor. He leaped forward to catch his son as she fell Kagome grabbing the girl, a look of forlorn on her face. "What is the –," he bit out at the girl before the goddess shot him a hand of silence.

"It's alright," she said not to him, but to the girl in her arms as she writhed in pain. "Soon there will be no pain," she crooned to the girl. She held the girl patting her head and engulfing her in her power. He did not knew what was going to happen next and so he backed up knowing that she could release a door to her land at any moment.

His mate was confused her anxiety was rising as the young girl was her sister's daughter, Mori, ironically it meant death. Looking at him, her eyes held the question he once asked out loud.

Mori let out a cough of blood that was pitch black in appearance, the healer, who stood beside his mate taking care of the afterbirth, noticed the color and frowned whispering, "poison," under his breath in hush tones. He watched as the healer moved from his mate to the Mori's side.

"Your to late healer, the pups natural poison's have already attacked the vital organs she's to be mine in a few more beats of her heart," lamented his friend.

The healer not knowing who she was looked at her and said, "'mine?' Who do you think you are? She needs help."

Jiro smiled faintly and answered for her in a grave tone, "She is the great and powerful Goddess of the dead and ruler of the land of Yomi; the Queen of darkness herself sits before you to easy the suffering of my niece."

"No," cried Mori from where she lay clawing to get away from her.

"Don't move the poison will move faster in your veins young one," said the calming voice of the goddess. "Besides I can do something for you when you die, and you will die." She said the last part without empathy to the young woman in her arms so she would stop moving, which she did. "I wish to give you the gift of a celestial robe baring you from the immortal death of Yomi, but your appearance will change slightly as well as your sent," offered the goddess, his niece looked up hope in her eyes, "but I can not bestow this gift lightly for you must agree to serve the one who bestowed the gift to you after receiving it."

Mori was crest fallen.

"It is a hard life to serve the whims of the gods but the rewards are great. You could also still see your family from time to time." Taking Mori's hand she asked, "Would you risk Death's Choice."

The room sat silenced, even the pups were silenced, at the offer of the goddess gave to his dieing niece. Mori, looked thoughtful for a moment, "what would I be doing," she asked hoarsely.

The goddess smiled gently and said, "What needs to be done, never will I make you do what you cannot," calming the fears of the young woman.

Mori nodded her head knowing she got her answer, she would serve the goddess for the rest of eternity. Using her last ounce of strength, she whisper, shakily, "I risk it," with her last breath.

"Hn," motioned the goddess and with a flick of her hand a ribbon of pure white silk materialized from thin air wrapping around his niece's body cocooning her in a soft glow as she took her final breath. Kagome let go of Mori so she could floated of her own accord and fade from the room.

"Where'd she go? You...You," screamed his mate. She was panicked now believing her pups endangered from the 'dark' goddess, if she only knew, "heathen. Will you take my pups as well?"

The goddess just looked pleased with herself ignored the second question and said, "she has gone to the center of the universe to face the mother of all, who is more powerful than all the known gods and goddess in heaven. So I must leave to see her through the gates. I'm sorry my friend," she turned and faced the new mother, "your family deity sends his blessing only to your son, your daughter was an after thought. Be sure to name them well. Your son is strong; know he will never enter my gate."

"I see milady, may darkness embrace you in everything," he said the customary good bye in a sad, wishful voice as he watched her slowly fade to darkness.

She looked forlorn as she slowly moved to speak. "it was the pup, my friend, that killed her body I fear his natural poison that flows through his veins touched hers and over powered her system." A shimmer was all he could see now, even with his superior sight. "Train him while he is still young," she was completely gone now. "He's a born warrior," remarked a disembodied voice no longer comprehensible. "I will visit again."

The room was silent now; the healer was shaking in his skin as he packed his tools preparing to clean the fluids on them at another time to remove the smell of his lord's mate blood. He was intent on leaving after meeting death in the flesh. Who could say that they met death, and not go insane was a mystery. The fact that his lord was a friend of death was scary; no wonder everyone feared and respected the western lord. Before he bolted from the room he wondered briefly if there were consequences of meeting death, like death for example.

Jiro bundled his pups in his tail while his mate was huddling close to the fire. It was set to keep her warm during the birth, but as he ripped the door down letting in the evening air it was the only source of warmth in the room. He was holding both pups in either arm, the male to the right and the female to the left. The female Lieko was still whimpering to be held closer to the warmth of his body. The male he had yet to name was silently staring at the place where the goddess was standing, as if he expected something to happen.

"I should name him," whispered his mate. "You named our daughter, I should—"

"You will not name our first son, it is my right as lord to name the first of both and all our son's there after the first," he said calmly to his mate to reaffirm is dominate position, as was his nature.

"His name should be Yuki for he is the color of snow," remarked Sumi in a quieter voice than before trying with without conviction to stand against him.

"No," he growled softly, "his name is to be Sesshoumaru, and that will be the end of it." He looked down to the pup struggling in his arms knowing she is going to be a strong female full of life and energy. It was his son, still expecting something, which he was afraid was going to be a challenge to raise. Walking over to his mate he hoped and prayed that his friends in heavens and that below were there to help his son should he need it.

In the distance, high in a budding birch tree a silver sparrow, that never moved from its seat, let out a cry to the night before it spread its ancient wings and flew to his master to give him the news he so long to hear.

In the garden soft unguarded pale gray eyes looked to the ruined porch door. With a pleasing smile on his lips he whispered toward the new born pup, "I hope to great you as a brother one day Sesshoumaru." Little did he know the young pup he spoke towards heard him before he departed for the mist.

In Heaven A few Hours later…

"She took another pure soul." Wined the rough voice of Otohime the dragon goddess, "that's the fifteenth one in the last three days, what is she doing? She has repeatedly said to the courts that she never needed the use of Celestial Maidens and don't get me started on Heavenly Guards she one shy…"

"That's enough!" said Tsukiyomi, the king by extension of marriage. He was looking strait at the pool that stood in the center of the room. The pool was the source of knowledge to the other worlds it also showed the movements of the gods of Heaven and Hell while they were traveling the earth. The down side is that you could not over hear what they said. Past the pool he could see the white marble columns that opened to the skies that continued on both the right and left of the pool, and behind him were the two shojin doors leading to the separate palaces of the Sun and Moon by way of an enclosed hall that acted as the back wall. Amaterasu, the Queen of Heaven, was sleeping at the present moment.

There were a thousand gods and goddesses in attendance, some out of curiosity, but only a few knew the answer to his questions. Tsukiyomi looked to his right and spotted one. In a quiet calm tone he asked, "Benten what is your opinion?"

"Oh my heavenly lord, I do believe the Death Goddess is starting a host of actions to secure her seat of power," said the quiet crystal like voice of the oldest of the seven lucky gods. She breathed softly making no sudden moves; she had another suggestion, but did not voice it out loud.

"What do you mean?" Came the playful Inari with a hint of concern.

"She think sister feels threatened by some unknown person or persons trying to over throw her power and she is just securing her power from this threat, by gaining a court to administer her power," supplemented Fujin as he faded into sight from the surrounding mist.

"Can you all stop calling her sister," retorted a voice from the back. The slight sent of demi-god hit the noses of many, the fast retort left many to sigh and others to inwardly groan.

"Izanagi, demi-god of life, what brings you to the Heavenly Court of Night where my word is law," boomed the commanding voice of the king. He looked directly towards the demoted god, the father of hundreds of gods and goddesses, the lone creator of the human race, and the only god to ever have, what humans call, a divorce. He hate him.

"Well milord," Sarcasm dripping from his voice, "a demon of considerable strength was just born this night to your favored line of inu," stated Izanagi. "I was wondering if you knew this new born killed a few moments after its birth."

Tsukiyomi just bore his eyes into the lesser demi-god in a show that he really did not care as he did in all things, but inside he was elated do to the fact that the inu clan was his blood in a sense. "What prompted the visit demi-god?" he really did not like Izanagi since the time millennia's past when Izanami died and Kagome was born. Really they were the same the only difference was Kagome was more strong willed; Izanagi did not like strong willed women and deemed them taboo among other things. He was kicked out of the Heavenly Court of Day for those believe.

"I asked him to come here Tsukiyomi-kun," came a haunting voice from no where yet every where. "May I come into your court brother?"

Gasps resounded across the room, Otohime gave a deep pout, the demi-god a frown, and Fujin lips were graced with a smile rarely seen in court. Otohime turned to Fujin with a glare and said in a quiet but rasping voice, "you KNEW of this visit Fujin, did you not."

Fujin's smile was lost in that statement as he returned the glare. He did not say anything, which was rude but he was not of his brother's court and not obligated to answer. He nodded once instead.

He watched as Tsukiyomi outwardly sighed, and then said loud enough to wake the sun, his wife and mate, "come in sister of Yomi, you are always welcome to my court you need not ask." More gasps were heard around the room, and Otohime all but growled a tell-tale 'no.' Izanagi however now shook with rage.

"Thank you brother, your hospitality is comforting to hear," remarked the earth real voice of charm, home, and innocence. Her features were known to many as breath taking, yet she was a danger to everyone that did not bear a Celestial Robe infused with immortality. As she moved the shadows behind her moved in with her; all 19 of them.

"What is this, the Heathen brings slaves for the great king of Heaven," remarked the seething life giver. "Should–"

"That's enough, dear brother," the contempt rolling off her lips, "least one of my handmaidens cuts your tongue from your mouth." Her lips curved in a cruel smirk that was in contrast to beauty.

"Great Goddess Kagome, please do not insult other visitors of the court, it is rude, though in light of his own words I say the same to him as well," came the quiet voice of Benten. She had moved towards the center of the room to peer more closely to the pool. "I see you brought your entire court to be seen by the heavens. You're one man short of a full court."

The goddess obviously relaxed at the sight of the 'young' goddess, every one was young to you when your one of the first beings created, and said, "my niece it is so good to see you once more, too long has it been since last we talked."

"Like you don't travel to her palace in the far south every century to dine at her table, fair Death," came Otohime's short retort. "Your last visit was no more than four decades and a year ago."

Several people of the goddesses' court visibly stiffen at the careless remark of the dragon goddess – she realized her error. "Well I see someone in heaven is watching my coming and goings. I always wondered if anyone kept track," laughed the goddess, but her eyes held fury as she continued. "Maybe next time I come to visit my shadow can travel with me to hold a conversation on current event," eyes showing the possibilities of pain, while the tone did not change.

"As much as I love to hear of your travels, heathen, why have you come?" the anger unmistakable, in the life-givers voice.

"Oh, do be quiet Izanagi. You've been told already, but you are here out of formality," came the rumbling voice of Fujin in good hearth. "If sister has come to have her court approved then I will approve the court in the name of the gods of the Court of Earth, in the presence of the Court of Heaven, you have no power over the court, you're a figure head."

The bluntness of the statement shocked many of the gods and goddess in attendance except the ones that mattered most like Tsukiyomi and Kagome. Everyone knew these two were powerful in their own right, but no goddess was equal in power to Kagome not even the Queen, Amaterasu, was as powerful as her sister. Tsukiyomi was near equal but held a brazier to Kagome's bomb fire. Many felt only the holy couple together could overcome the death goddess, however they were not on speaking terms since he killed Uke, a lesser goddess.

"Well, brother, you will not have the pleasure of judging a whole court, but only nineteen of twenty members," came the distilled voice of death. "Though, I feel you saw my twentieth member. What did you think of him?"

Shock was not reseeding at any moment among the lesser gods in attendance.

Kagome knew how Tsukiyomi felt of the future warrior as she felt the same when she created the demons that walk the world before humans. However, they both knew it was not him that she spoke of. The one she spoke of wields the power of three powerful swords which combined could destroy an entire plane of existence. She spoke of Lord Jiro, the pet peeve of the gods.

"What position and title would he hold?" asked Fujin, guessing at who she spoke of.

"General of the Armies of Hell, as you all kind labeled not long ago," it was actually 15,000 years ago when she first heard that name, but it suck. "I really can find other for the position."

"I agree to the position before his death," Tsukiyomi said. "Though it will be another six hundred years until his scheduled death, can you wait that long?"

"Well, Tsuki-kun, I have no doubt about sister's patience, and having figured out who it is that you both speak of, I agree as well to the choice," smirked the playful wind god as he spoke.

"Thank you brothers for pre-judging one you are not meant to judge," Kagome said in a passive tone of boredom. "Moving on. I give you Nyoko, collector for those who died of being buried, the first of my handmaidens."

Tsukiyomi looked on in disinterest as the female mentioned stepped forward. She wore an elaborate kimono of different shades of earthly browns that faded into pitch black with silver skeletons piled on the bottom some in clothing, but instead of a traditional obi was her celestial robe a soft brown color tying the look together. Her eyes were a mud brown along with her long hair that was braided with dark jewels interlaced. Her expression was blank along with her pale skin; she was most likely the northerner.

Fujin had to suppress a laugh as she was reminiscent if the earth goddess, and just nodded his approval. He also had nothing to disprove of the choice, and nodded as well, dismissing the maiden.

"Hmm, keep this up I'll be gone in no time," mussed his older sister, with a smile. "Next is Mina, collector for those who died in flames. As you know fire in was of death among humans."

An auburn haired female with green eyes stepped forward this time. She had a bright colored kimono that was yellow at the top and white on the bottom, the many colors of flame in between. Dark figures and shapes could be seen the bottom folds of her kimono, but you could not tell for sure what they were as she moved. The obi was black with the many different symbols of fire shown in red and the pink heavenly robe was draped gracefully on her shoulders. She had olive skin that shown with the sun, and was most likely from Greece.

Tsukiyomi was most tired not only was dawn approaching, but he did not want to sit through all fifteen girls, but Fujin most likely did. He approved of this one as quickly as the first along with his older brother. This continued until the ones he really wanted to judge was called forward.

"Midoriko, collector of those who died of the spiritual energy of another, and Protector of the Holy Relics of Yomi," remarked Kagome in triumph. The only reason she was their first to offer the deal was because of the conditions of the former miko's death, but others did not see it that way.

The female in question stepped forward with her head held high and held no emotion regarding the position given to her. She was the only female wearing tradition miko garb, though slightly altered with black hakama with a Chinese silver dragon on the right leg, the head pointing towards the hip. She carried both the traditional miko bow and arrow slung across her back and a warrior's sword at her hip on the left. Her flowing midnight hair were curls with light streaks of silver to highlight, and her pale skin was accented by the silver ice blue of her cold unforgiving eyes.

His first question of this judging was in fact towards her, and he could ask anything that it pleases him. "What is it that you seek to gain in your service to my sister, Midoriko?" Evasive and direct, that's all that mattered about the question.

"Tsuki-kun, surly you don't suspect the former miko of ulterior motives, that are less than pure," remarked a stunned Fujin.

The glare Fujin received in kind was an answer to the question, as those who seen that glare were told shut I'm curious. In reality he approved, even applauded the choice, he just wanted to know what stopped her from reincarnating into the next life.

"Lord of the Night, I choose to serve the goddess Kagome in hopes to finish the duty I swore the day I became a fully trained miko," came the cool reply of the great miko. "'To never stop aiding those who need your aid and to protect that which is not yours,' is what I hope to achieve."

Evasive and direct, he loved it. She was from the holy land of Nippon, which will later be know as Japan in a few hundred years, and spoke of high discipline. He nodded his approval and gave a wave of his hand to show he no longer cared. His brother raised an eyebrow at him and did the same. The miko narrowed her eyes slightly at him before returning where she was.

Kagome stunned by her brothers was silently thanking her mother for quick words about how to speak to the different courts. When she saw the miko leave the place of inspection, she called the last female yet to be judge. "Mori, Personal Retainer of myself, and Second in Command of all Yomi," she announced mildly. The shocking gasps of the surrounding gods could be heard where she ruled. No one ever held such a title except Fujin and that was by accident.

Now it was Fujin turn to ask the questions … to his sister.

"Why such a high title sister?"

She sighed, "I'm the only goddess, or god for that matter, to rule in the land of Yomi. Mother gave this title to Mori personally along with more power to help her in her duty to rule in my absence be it long or short." She could lesser gods heart stop almost not starting again if it weren't for her shifting gazes in there direction, and back again to her brother.

Mori was dressed similarly to her as she stepped forward only her kimono was dark purple not midnight black and the obi dark blue with black flowers. Her white hair was long and free, her eyes were silver no longer there amber coloring, and inu heritage was darkened magenta with a black crescent moon pointing down. She too carries a sward at her hip. Her power was free to let loose now that she was show cased; the miko and this silver inu were on par with each other and Tsukiyomi.

"I have no objections," said Tsukiyomi. "And seeing as I have looked through the males already during one of Fujin questioning's of Gin and Kin, the same goes to them as well there is no need to point them out as Otohime has informed me of each one of your acquisitions and did so already." Getting up from the throne of heaven he watch as the goddess of dawn approached the hall, "good morning to you all." He turned and left through the right behind him.

"Sister in light of brother's announcement, I approve as well to the rest, and bid you and I leave before Amaterasu wakes up, and see us here. Izanagi left an hour ago through a side entrance, so you wont see him in Yomi yet," came the slightly worried voice of Fujin as he ran to the side exit.

Kagome having no wish to see her little sister bid Inari and Benten good bye's and left to catch up to Fujin on the Bridge with her court, who did not know what was going on.

"So you think Amaterasu going to forgive Tsuki-kun any time soon for killing Uke," came the normal playfulness of the wind god.

"No brother I think not. She might not forgive him at all, if she was serious in her declaration. I was genuinely surprised to greet her at my gate and then to escort her to the Hall of the Voice, where only I can go without consequences, to change to change to the next life." Looking towards her court, she sounded defeated, as she spoke her next words. "I must start to hide soon."

"Milady what do you mean," asked an ever alert Kado.

"What sister means is, you were all chosen to administer her power to the masses. In special cases Mori will be able to find Kagome and she will do what needs to be done when needed. She needs to hide because someone has found her weakness and she is under attack without a general she is not completely safe from every threat even with her bodyguard," supplied Fujin in monotone.

"She is safe now on this bridge because only seven of us can gods can travel it or see it, Izanagi is not one of them," turning to the silent party in all this, he asked, "what are you going to do now?"

Gazing at the world Kagome was silent as she contemplated what she wanted to do.

Deciding, she turned to Fujin and said, "Be your sister." Everyone's clueless face was priceless.


End file.
